ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of Fate
Overview The Order of Fate is a group of faeries that live on Affolahn a small island in the in the middle of Lake Lyndai. It is on this island that the only known portal to Allutheria exists. It is the Order’s job to collect and guard magical objects that are found in Ga’leah to ensure that they do not fall into the wrong hands. They keep track of the comings and goings of faeries and their interactions with the humans. They see themselves as the guardians of magic in Ga’leah as well as the go between for humans and the faery courts. Affiliation The Order has no affiliation other than to themselves. They work under the guidelines and rules laid out by their founders. They are neutral to both human affairs and wars as well as to the faery wars or quarrels in Allutheria. Their main concern is to ensure that magic does not get out of hand in Ga’leah and cause pain to the human world. History The order was created two centuries after the first Faery War. Etain one of the first fae to be created discovered a crack in the walls of Allutheria. It was hidden behind a waterfall in Allutheria on the edge of her lake. It was here that she found the portal into Ga’leah. It led her to a small Island that sat in the center of a lake. This Lake had no river that flowed into it and appeared to be fueled by the raw pure essence of Allutheria that was bleeding over through the portal. For a long time Etain kept the portal a secret. She did not tell anyone out of fear that if too many knew about it the gods would grow angry with them. The secret could not be kept forever though and soon many fae had found the portal. They were entering Ga’leah and starting to cause trouble with the humans. Many fae that either wanted to return or did not wish to affiliate themselves with the White or the Red courts wanted to a place of their own. Some simply wanted freedom, others wanted power. Regardless the more the fae poured in through the portal into the human world the more things began to be upset. Fae kind looked down upon the humans and thus began to take advantage of them. A small group of wise fae saw this and knew it had to be stopped. If they did not stop it the gods might obliterate them all. So this group made a deal with Olwyn the Source. They swore to protect and guard the portal into Ga’leah as well as protect mankind from the magic of devious faeries. The Order’s castle was thus built as well as their series of circular vaults to ensure the protection of magical objects. For a time the Order was very active in the human world. They met and spoke with kings, queens, nobles, etc. Together the Order and the kings of old became allies. However, after a time the fae men and women of the council began to look down upon humans. They saw the violence and wars between them and decided that no magic could be trusted in their hands. So every magical object began to be confiscated. However, even this did not stop the bloodshed. It became clear to the Order that humans were blood thirsty by nature and nothing they did could stop that. The only thing they could do was ensure that none of them had an upper hand via magical means. Their neutrality became the Order’s shield only becoming involved in the affairs of the human world if it involved something magical. Because of their neutrality they became more of a group of old philosophers hiding away on their island not paying attention to the affairs of mankind unless it directly affected them. It is because of this that not many fae are joining their cause any longer as their main pool of recruits were fae born in Ga’leah. It is due to this that they are having to come up with other means. Current Leader Their current leader is Tiernan. He is the grandson of the Order’s first leader. He is wise, but can be rather hot headed. He sees the Order as his legacy, but because of this is often blind to the true intentions of many of his agents. He often will take the counsel of older members who he believes to be more learned than him as well as will turn a blind eye to cruelty done in order to achieve an end for the Order. He does not like nor care for the violence and often times does not even know that violent or cruel acts are done in the Order's name. All he knows is that it is benefiting the Order and does not go further into investigating it. Recently The Order is somewhat falling into shambles. It has had a rude awakening call from being attacked by a giant frog monster. The Blight has now become their issue as well. However, current projects such as the deal that the Blue Faery made with Gepetto are still underway. There are some though that wish to see such members punished yet do not have the ability to speak out against them.